


What Needs to Happen in The Death Cure Movie

by avatar_dragon_rider



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: @wesball MAKE IT CANON, CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE HOW MUCH I PREDICTED WITH THIS FIC, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, I'M A FUCKING WIZARD, IF SOMETHING LIKE THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN IN THE DEATH CURE MOVIE IMMA PUNCH SOMEONE, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, PRACTICALLY HALF OF THIS IS CANON NOW, Suicide Attempt, The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, i'm trash send help, still don't know how to tag things, they're so gay oh my god, time to edit the tags post-TDC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatar_dragon_rider/pseuds/avatar_dragon_rider
Summary: “What happened to you?” Thomas blurted out before he lost his chance.Newt looked away from Thomas, down at the bottom of the cliff. For a moment, Thomas was worried Newt would yell at him, get angry with him for overstepping his boundaries. Maybe the Flare was already rooted in his brain and he was insane enough to push Thomas over the edge of the cliff. At this point, he looked like he was about to pitch himself off the cliff.Thomas decided it was probably better if he didn’t press Newt any further. He’d already pushed him farther than he ever had before. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.” Thomas moved to stand up. “You look like you need some―”“Suicide,” Newt said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately: What Pretty Much Happened in The Death Cure Movie (just with a little extra Angst and Gay)
> 
> A/N: When Newt is describing his suicide attempt, it's a voiceover during flashback of Newt's jump. It follows his explanation. Begins in the Glade at daytime, with Newt watching the last pair of Runners come back. Scene shifts to Newt running through the Maze. Shift to Newt climbing up one of the walls then jumping off, then a flash of white to bring us back to the present

The sky was dark, faint stars glittering almost mockingly overhead. Everyone was asleep except Thomas, who lay on his back, staring at the dying fire. His mind was on their mission; he thought about their plan to sneak into WCKD’s base, rescue Minho and the other immunes, and kill Ava Paige. So many things could go wrong, and there was still the issue of that last Crank attack… 

Thomas’s eyes broke away from the fire when he heard a sharp intake of breath. Someone sat up, the fire reflecting off their semi-long blond hair as they ran a hand through it, taking slow breaths. Newt.

Thomas propped himself up on his elbow as Newt got to his feet, his back to Thomas, and limped over to the log by the cliff. That cliff was their next obstacle; they needed to get down there in order to make it to WCKD as soon as possible. Newt sat down against the log, staring at the ground as if he was thinking about jumping off.

Thomas stood up and tiptoed over the sleeping forms of the others, careful not to wake them up. He stopped behind Newt, standing just off to his right. “Hey,” he said softly.

Newt flinched slightly in surprise and turned around, relaxing when he saw Thomas. “Oh, hey. Can’t sleep?”

Thomas shook his head, sitting beside Newt. His eyes landed on the white linen bandages wrapped around Newt’s upper right arm. In the last Crank attack, Newt had been tackled by a Crank and bitten on the arm. Vince had given Newt a shot of the enzyme solution as soon as they were safe, just in case, but Thomas still worried. What if Newt wasn’t immune?

“How’s the arm?” Thomas asked, gesturing to the bandages.

Newt rubbed his upper right arm, looking a little uncomfortable. “It’s fine,” he muttered. Even he seemed to be having doubts about his own immunity. “Doesn’t hurt much, and the swelling’s gone down a bit.”

“That’s good.” Thomas allowed himself a small smile. At least Newt seemed to be getting better. Maybe he really was immune after all. Or the enzyme was just doing its job well. Either way, Thomas felt a small sense of relief wash over him at the knowledge that his friend was feeling better.

Newt pulled his left ankle close to him and rubbed it, a brief look of pain flashing in his eyes. Thomas had noticed Newt was limping more than usual, probably because they were walking and running a lot. But though Newt had had the limp ever since Thomas first showed up in the Maze, it was never bad enough for Newt to show that it hurt, and Thomas had never asked about it because it never seemed important at the time. But now, with Newt in visible pain, Thomas couldn’t help himself. He had to probe.

“You sure you’re alright, Newt?” Thomas asked. “Your limp seems worse―”

“Because we’re running so much,” Newt interrupted.

“―and you’re rubbing your ankle,” Thomas finished, not even phased by Newt’s input. “I’ve never seen you rub your ankle, and your limp has never been this bad.”

Newt fell silent for a minute, and Thomas had a brief moment of panic, worried that he’d crossed a line. He’d once asked Minho about Newt’s limp, but the Keeper had just brushed Thomas’s question off with a short “He doesn’t like to talk about it.”

Another minute of silence passed, and Thomas was just about to get up and leave Newt alone when he heard his friend speak. “It’s an old injury,” Newt said softly, in a voice barely above a whisper. “Acts up now and again.”

“How old is it?” Thomas asked before he could stop himself.

Newt gave Thomas a look that all too clearly showed how much he was pushing it, but spoke anyway. “Happened a few months before you showed up in the Maze. Look, Thomas, I really don’t―”

“What happened to you?” Thomas blurted out before he lost his chance.

Newt looked away from Thomas, down at the bottom of the cliff. For a moment, Thomas was worried Newt would yell at him, get angry with him for overstepping his boundaries. Maybe the Flare was already rooted in his brain and he was insane enough to push Thomas over the edge of the cliff. At this point, he looked like he was about to pitch himself off the cliff.

Thomas decided it was probably better if he didn’t press Newt any further. He’d already pushed him farther than he ever had before. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.” Thomas moved to stand up. “You look like you need some―”

“Suicide,” Newt said before Thomas could get up.

Thomas froze for a moment, Newt’s sudden response taking him completely by surprise. He tried to process what Newt said, but it just wouldn’t go through. “What?”

Newt sighed, still staring over the cliff’s edge. It was another moment before he spoke again, launching into an explanation of what happened to him. “It happened in the Maze. I’d been in the shuck place for two years, and every day it seemed like we were getting farther away from the goal of finding a way out. Every time the Runners came back, I felt hope slipping away. Eventually it got to the point where I was just done. I ran into the Maze, climbed halfway up one of those bloody walls, and jumped off.”

Thomas sat in silence, just staring at Newt as he finished his story. “I would’ve died out there, but I didn’t climb high enough. Landed on the side of my foot and busted my ankle. Alby found me before the Doors closed and dragged me back. Med-jacks nursed me back to health.” Newt finally looked at Thomas, his eyes holding a half hearted glare. “Now you know. Happy?”

“Shit, Newt…” Thomas really had no idea what to say to that. Newt had always seemed like the one who picked everyone up, who shouldered everyone’s problems. The fact he was struggling with his own issues on top of that… Thomas was honestly shocked. “If I’d have known…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Newt waved Thomas’s comment off. “Not like it makes a difference anyway.”

“What do you mean? Of course it makes a―”

“I’m bloody _dying,_ Tommy!” Newt’s glare shot daggers of ice through Thomas’s heart. “I’ve been bitten by a Crank and I’m gonna suffer from the damn Flare and there’s nothing anyone can do about it!”

“We’re gonna get a cure, Newt―”

“At what cost, Thomas?!” Newt was close to shouting now, and Thomas was afraid he’d wake someone up. “They’ve got Minho! For all we know he could be dead and drained for his blood!”

“Newt, listen to me.” Thomas placed his hands on either side of Newt’s face, forcing Newt to look at him. “I know nothing’s guaranteed, and I know there’s a chance that Minho might not make it out. But you need to trust me when I say we’re gonna get you that cure, whether you’re immune or not. There’s a place for us out there somewhere. Remember that? You once said that to me, now I’m telling you the exact same thing. We can’t give up. You can’t give up. I won’t let you.”

Newt closed his eyes, fighting tears. He was tired, so tired, and just done with all of this. Done with WCKD, done with the Flare, done with everything. He opened his eyes and looked at Thomas, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Thomas wiped it away with his thumb, still holding Newt’s face gently in his hands. The two stared at each other for a moment before leaning closer in sync, their eyes closing, their lips meeting in the middle. Thomas’s hands dropped to Newt’s shoulders, and Newt’s hands moved to Thomas’s hips.

From behind Newt, Brenda cleared her throat, and both boys jumped away from each other, looking at her. Brenda simply smirked. “I’m not interrupting, am I?”

Newt and Thomas glanced at each other then back to Brenda, shaking their heads. “No.”

“Good.” She nodded toward the sky. “It’s almost sunrise. We better get everyone up to explain our next move.”

Thomas nodded. “Yeah… okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> *gag reel scene at the end*  
> Wes: Cut!  
> Rosa: (freaking out, laughing) Guys that was not in the script!  
> Thomas & Dylan: (laughing awkwardly)  
> Crew members: (laughing in background)


End file.
